wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wags the Dog/Gallery
Gallery File:WagstheDog.jpg|Wags in his debut File:WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray File:JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:GregandWags.jpg|Wags and Greg File:DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:WagsandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Wags and Cassie Halloran File:HenryandWags.jpg|Wags and Henry File:WagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Big Red Car" credits File:WagstheDogTriviaFacts.png|Trivia facts about Wags the Dog File:WagsinTheWiggles'Concert.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles' concert WagsinBigRedCarTour.png|Wags in Big Red Car Tour File:WagsatSchool.jpg|Wags at school File:Wagsin1996.jpg|Wags in 1996 backstage clip File:WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:WagsatHoytsCinema.jpg|Wags at Hoyts Cinema File:WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue WagsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Wags on "Carols in the Domain" WagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags the Dog in "Wiggledance! Live in Concert". WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Wags and the audience WagsandEmmaRyan.jpg|Wags and Emma Ryan WagsandSian.jpg|Wags and Sian Ryan WagsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledance!" end credits WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagstheDog'sRareCostume.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" WagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags at Manly Beach WagstheDogPlushToy.jpg|Wags plush toy WagsinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Wags in Wiggles sticker book File:Wagsin1997.jpg|Wags in 1997 TheWigglesMoviePremiere3.png|Wags at The Wiggles Movie Premiere TheWigglesMovie714.jpg|Wags and Mic Conway TheWigglesMovie752.jpg|Wags and Wally the Great TheWigglesMovie766.png|Wags in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie774.png|Wags and Cartwhelle TheWigglesMovie794.png|Wags and Fluffy Wags1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Wags WagsinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Wags in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WagsandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Wags and his teddy bear WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 WagsandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Wags and Jessie Halloran WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" WagsinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene WagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles" TV Series WagsinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Wags in "Anthony's Friend" WagsinFoodman.jpg|Wags in "Foodman" WagsinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Wags in "Murray's Shirt" WagsinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Wags in "Building Blocks" WagsinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Wags in "Jeff The Mechanic" WagsinLilly.jpg|Wags in "Lilly" WagsinZardoZap.jpg|Wags in "Zardo Zap" WagsinTheParty.jpg|Wags in "The Party" WagsinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Opera" WagsinHaircut.jpg|Wags in "Haircut" WagsinFunnyGreg2.jpg|Wags in "Funny Greg" WagsandFrank.jpg|Wags and Frank WagsandFrankinPicture.jpg|Wags' teeth in Captain Feathersword's picture WagsinSlowStreet.jpg|Wags in Slow Street WagsatPiratePark.jpg|Wags at Pirate Park WagstheDogFlagTransition.jpg|Wags the Dog flag transition WagsinTootToot!.jpg|Wags in "Toot Toot!" WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Wags and Sam Moran WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Toot Toot!" epilogue StorytimewithAnthony5.png|Wags in "A Day with the Wiggles" PC Game File:WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetWagstheDog.jpg|Wags in puppet form WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags in "Wiggles World" TV Series WagsinManners.jpg|Wags in "Manners" WagsinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Wags in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview WagsonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Wags on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Wags,JackandEmma.jpg|Wags, Jack and Emma WagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Wags in Wiggly backstage WagsinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Wags and Santa WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags and Flora Door WagsandBen.jpg|Wags and Ben Murray CavemanWagstheDog.jpg|Caveman Wags WagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Wags'CartoonTitle.gif|Wags' cartoon title AnthonyLovesHisFood20.jpg|Wags in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook WagsinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:WagsatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Wags at Australia's Wonderland WagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:Wagsin2001.jpg|Wags in 2001 WagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy2.jpg|Wags in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook WagsinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Party" concert WagsinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Behind the Scenes of Wiggly Safari" Safari wags.jpg WagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Safari" WagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Bay" WagsinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Wags in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade WagsatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Wags at "Space Dancing!" premiere WagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI version of Wags in "Space Dancing!" WagsinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags in Teeny Weeny Land WagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:Wagsin2003.jpg|Wags in 2003 WagsinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Wags in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" WagsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Wags in "Everybody Wiggle!" WagstheDogToyFigure.jpg|Wags toy figure WagsasSantaClaus.jpg|Wags as Santa Claus File:WagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags in "Top of the Tots" WagsandKristyTalbot.jpg|Wags and Kristy Talbot WagsinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Wags in "Top of the Tots" end credits WigglyWork18.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook Wagsin2004.jpg|Wags in 2004 File:WagsinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Wags in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" WagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!25.jpg|Wags in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook WagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" WagsandBarryWilliams.png|Wags and Barry Williams WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags in "Live Hot Potatoes!" WagsinTVSeries4.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series BowWowWow(episode)37.png|Little Wags WagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags in "Sailing Around the World" WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Wags and Paul James JeffandtheLumpyMattress17.jpg|Wags in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" File:Wagsin2005.jpg|Wags in 2005 WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" WagsinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Wags in "The Latin American Wiggles" WagsonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Wags on Disney Channel Asia File:WagsatHollandParkWestPreschool.jpg|Wags at Holland Park West Preschool WagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags in "Little Rock" concert WagsandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Wags and Adrian Quinnell WagsatWigglesWorld.jpg|Wags at "Wiggles World" theme park WagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing! USA" WagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert WagsinFruityFun.jpg|Wags in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series WagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:WagsinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Wags in Mariachi Animation WagsandCraigFerguson.jpg|Wags and Craig Wagsin2006.jpg|Wags in 2006 WagsandPaulField.jpg|Paul Field and Wags the Dog WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDancePartyPromo.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" promo WagsandBrett.jpg|Wags and Brett WagsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action!" WagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" WagsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue WagsinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong!" original WagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:WagsonTheTodayShow.jpg|Wags on "The Today Show" File:WagsonCarolsbyCandlelight.jpg|Wags on Carols by Candlelight WagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing!" WagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork22.jpg|Wags in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook WagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong!" WagsandSam.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsMixesSomeColors6.jpg|Wags in "Wags Mixes Some Colors" electronic storybook WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" WagsatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's house WagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Wags in Dorothy's garden Dorothy'sTeaParty5.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook File:WagsandLucia.jpg|Wags and Anthony's daughter, Lucia File:WagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" WagsinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes" WagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits WagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Wags and Mario Martinez-Diaz WagsinMoveandGroove.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series WagsinTheKingofSwing.jpg|Wags in "Wags and Dorothy" segments WagsatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Wags at Six Flags New England WagsatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Wags at Wiggly Play Center WagsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:WagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonWagsinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Cartoon Wags in "Wiggle Time" website WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" WagsandMeganBolton.jpg|Wags and Megan Bolton WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits Wagsin2009.jpg|Wags in 2009 File:WagsatSixFlags.jpg|Wags at Six Flags File:WagsatComcastArena.jpg|Wags at Comcast Arena WagsinCTPPIXParade.jpg|Wags in CTTPPIX Parade File:WagsonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Wags on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:WagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" WagsintheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in the Big Red Car WagsTheDogAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" WagsSleeping.jpg|Wags sleeping in bed from "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" WagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags in "Big Big Show in the Round" WagsandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Wags and Ringo the Ringmaster WagsinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" WagsinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" WagsinLet'sEat.jpg|Wags the Dog in "Let's Eat!" WagsatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|Wags at Whitewater World WagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Circus" concert WagsandSimon.jpg|Simon and Wags WagsinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" WagsinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Wags in "Greatest Hits in the Round" WagsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Wags in "Australia Day Concert" WagsinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" WagsinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits WagsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" FruitSalad-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Wags on "Wiggly Songtime!" WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" WagsinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" concert WagsandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Wags and Emma Watkins WagsinParis,France.jpg|Wags in Paris, France WagsatPontd'lena.jpg|Wags at Pont d'lena WagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags in "It's Always Christmas With You" WagstheDogExhibit.jpg|Wags as Powerhouse Museum exhibit WagstheDogPrototypeDoll.jpg|Wags as a prototype doll WagsinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Wags in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video WagsinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Wags in "Big Birthday Show" Wagsin2012.jpg|Wags in 2012 WagsinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags in "Surfer Jeff" Wags,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Wags, Fergus and Junior Field WagsandFergusField.jpg|Wags and Fergus Field WagsandJuniorField.jpg|Wags and Junior Field WagsandGinotheGenie.jpg|Wags and Gino the Genie WagsatDreamworld.jpg|Wags at Dreamworld WagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong" concert WagsinCelebration!.jpg|Wags in "Celebration!" WagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Wags in "Celebration!" deleted scene WagsandEmma.jpg|Wags and Emma WagsandLachyGillespie.jpg|Wags and Lachy Gillespie WagsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags in "Taking Off!" WagsandLachy.jpg|Wags and Lachy WagsatTowerofLondon.jpg|Wags at Tower of London WagsinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Furry Tales" opening sequence WagsinFurryTales.jpg|Wags in "Furry Tales" WagsinClovelly.jpg|Wags in Clovelly WagsatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Wags at Sydney Cricket Ground WagsinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" end credits WagsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags in "Taking Off!" concert WagsinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags in "Pumpkin Face" WagsandWigglesGoodyBag.jpg|Wags and Wiggles goody bag ToyWagsPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Toy Wags playing harmonica MainPageWags.jpg|Wags in his main page picture WagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags in "Go Santa Go!" WagsonTheDailyEdition.jpg|Wags on "The Daily Edition" WagsinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" WagsinApplesandBananas.jpg|Wags in "Apples and Bananas" WagsinWiggleHouse.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle House" File:WagsinTVSeries8.png|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 File:Wagsin2015.jpg|Wags in 2015 WagsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags in "Rock & Roll Preschool" WagsonNationalPuppyDay.jpg|Wags on National Puppy Day RobloxScreenShot12092015_175656936.png|Wags in Roblox WagsinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles 'Reunion Concert Storytime_with_Anthony_-_Balloon_selection_1.png|Wags In A Day With The Wiggles 13244642_10153523001816466_2697642282910762928_n.jpg|Wags in 2016 dogb.png|Cartoon Wags skating 102904 TheWiggles JM164_edited.jpg|Wags in the 2003-2005 Tour $_42.JPG|Wags Plush $_41.JPG|Wags Giant Plush $_26.JPG|Wags Huge Plush $_22.JPG|Wags Wiggly Buddies Plush $_108.JPG|Wags Backpack wags_60cm.jpg|Large Wags Doll ca65121.jpg|Wags Plush $T2eC16d,!zcE9s4g3hwjBR3J8bUGig--60_57.JPG|Wags Cuddle Plush $_109.JPG|Wags 18 in Plush $_110.JPG|Giant Wags Plush $_111.JPG|Wags Singing Doll 14199231_1224356667606332_4522197015968132136_n.jpg|Wags and Joshua Finally s-l4400.jpg|Wags Stamper DSC_0778.JPG|Wags on Anthony's shoulders IMG_8791.jpg|Wags upside down 255736_10151706621152018_1255225989_n.jpg|Wags and Ella P1040541.JPG|Wags in Rove Live dorothy 004.jpg|Wags and Shaun K IMG_1798.JPG|Wags and a boy the-wiggles-dreamworld-fun-on-the-gold-coast-famil41.jpg|Wags and some kids Queensland holiday pictures 101.jpg|Wags in the park 33871_448652870896_656370896_5132632_8195556_n.jpg|Wags and a boy Dreamworld 16pg.jpg|Wags and Fairy Clare 02 With a Wiggles World character 'Wags the Dog' in Dreamworld Theme Park.jpg|Wags in Rove Live 0017.jpg|Wags and a boy 116.JPG|Wags and a girl DSC_0398.JPG|Wags in New York City IMG_3725.JPG|Wags and The Splash and Boats gang wiggles 123.JPG|Wags as a host 94889271_b0e65a5861_o.jpg|Wags and a boy 94889609_3d6df28181_o.jpg|Wags and some kids 30906817_edf4182fe8_o.jpg|Wags on Vacation 405386123_eeb6045cc2_o.jpg|Wags in the 2007 US Tour wiggles 101.JPG|Wags on a bone date 11722990823_47f7bd264a_o.jpg|Wags on a family date 2743277311_9b280e5123_o.jpg|Wags in Wiggle Town 2437457645_cc0996dcce_o.jpg|Wags in New York City 3554894532_cdbb3cb771_o.jpg|Wags in Wiggle World IMG_0235.jpg|Wags and some kids IMG_0239.jpg|Wags and some members IMG_6904resizedcropped.jpg|Wags and a boy 3c10f5df3d5689df93b46048d19803f8.jpg|Wags in Captains vest 3655173826_c59e45bc19_o.jpg|Wags and some kids 3643784319_40196498a1_o.jpg|Wags and Rove McManus 3644581106_21b3689a66_o.jpg|Wags and a boy 306461130_f77664f881_o.jpg|Wags and some kids 1880450136_5cab95d97b_o.jpg|Wags with bone power 294469087_c12b2158f3_o.jpg|Wags in a bone treehouse WagsAtDanisPediatricCenter.JPG Tumblr of1p6mVnMc1vgg4tjo2 1280.jpg Dingo wags 1.png Wags Play Yellow Guitar.jpg WagsinCowsandDucks.jpg Wagstopofthetotspromo.jpg WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg StrongWags.JPG|Wags flexing 38129258_faedefba20_o.jpg|Wags in London,England 1451423454_724e453421_o.jpg|Wags and a girl 1450569865_00a12e7e4e_o.jpg|Wags in Dreamworld 964768922_235846d3e3_o.jpg|Wags and Derek Jacobi 1879690939_a7dc4d6f00_o.jpg|Wags and a girl 531691834_fd9cf5dee3_o.jpg|Wags in The 2007 UK Tour 1028841856_a7392d9512_o.jpg|Wags in ABC Kids World 1451416580_9919bf0a35_o.jpg|Wags hugging a girl 2135114331_5f05b81391_o.jpg|Wags in Scotland 1451424740_22bdd6db68_o.jpg|Wags and a girl 1879694609_0c785b5548_o.jpg|Wags and Jimmy Barnes 2547008925_5abdb23bc2_o.jpg|Wags as a Cake Edible 3870192825_a0ff23fe71_o.jpg|Wags in Hong Kong 1879692443_6348539b42_o.jpg|Wags in Texas 2779642289_de7c46b625_o.jpg|Wags in The Island of Sodar 1383627_436476259806560_2117178264_n.jpg|Wags in a pumpkin DSC01266.JPG|Wags and 2 girls wags3.JPG|Wags in Goodwill The-Wiggles-Wooden-Articulated-Wags-the-Dog-Toy.jpg|Wags Pop Up Figure -720984 ORIGINAL.jpg|Wags and a girl 209019 10151039399326869 1361322285 n.jpg|Wags in Lachys Room wags129.png|Cartoon Wags 546215_10150687630793732_1535142271_n.jpg|Wags and Michael Robert King The-Wiggles-Book-Lot-Board-Lot- 57.jpg|Wags in Zoo Wonderland Awsumb and Wags the Dog at the Wiggles 4-2004 ref ov.jpg|Wags in The 2004 US Tour The-Wiggles-Wags-board-book-_57.jpg|Wags and the description of him 1601596_10207842080042369_2862599939410177148_n.jpg|Wags building blocks 10299920_10154213386380072_240644611115892991_n.jpg|Wags and some kids 10325282_10207842247286550_616663081522061636_n.jpg|Wags and a girl 13245415_10153774174842753_3311912009646624584_n.jpg|Wags and a boy 13321676_10153774174752753_1232874855583616316_n.jpg|Wags and a boy 15781754_10153930724176315_442856227152815590_n.jpg|Wags and a girl 16508300_10212108453331050_417613610927140030_n.jpg|Wags and a girl 16938469_10155087005045844_3380216401143577772_n.jpg|Wags and a girl ed0d7808993b8808680c8a280375cc66.png|Cartoon Wags in 2001 8229642751_6de2a2763a_o.jpg|Wags in South Shore Music Circus 8229643323_62254becff_o.jpg|Wags in David Tench Tonight 8230708462_61f1e02c42_o.jpg|Wags in Ontario Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries